pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic's Christmas Party
This is where Sonic organises a party for him and his friends. Characters Participating Sonic the Hedgehog Miles "Tails" Prower Knuckles the Echidna Shade the Echidna Cosmo the Seedrian Amy Rose Cream the Rabbit and Cheese Rouge the Bat Crystal the Raccoon Shadow the Hedgehog Threetails the Fox Maria Robotnik the Hedgehog Manic the Hedgehog Sonia the Hedgehog Chapter 1 - Organising the Party Lots of adventures had passed for our heroes, but they really deserved a brea. Luckily for them, Sonic was just thinking about such. Sonic: Hmm, how about we throw a party? Tails: Sonic? Sonic: What, buddy? We need a break, and it's nearing Christmas anyway, so why not? Tails: Ok. If we're gonna do that, then let's go to Seaside Hill, the beaches there can cool everyone off since it's summer. Sonic: (shivering) Wa... ter..... Tails: ...And you don't have to come in if you don't want to. Come on, you said we needed a break. Sonic: I know, but you know how much I hate water. Tails: It's not gonna be that bad. How about we tell a few of our friends? As they told their friends to come, they all agreed. Crystal even asked a question. Crystal: Uh, Sonic, is it ok if I can call Threetails and tell her to come? Sonic: Ok, yeah, fine, just, I'd be cautious. Crystal: Oh it'll be fine, anyway, see ya. She then got herself ready to call Threetails. Crystal picked up the phone. Crystal: Hello? Threetails answered. Threetails: What do you want now? Crystal: Do you want to come to a party that Sonic's organised? Threetails: Maybe.... Crystal: What? It's Christmas, and it's really nice of him! Come on, he's even allowed me to let you come! Threetails: Fine, I'll come... also I'll be dressed like an idiot because of my stupid twin brother. Crystal: Yay! Come soon, k? Threetails: Ok... They hang up. Chapter 2 - Arriving at the Party and Starting It As everyone arrived at the party... Sonic: Alright, everyone! It's nearing Christmas so I thought we'd have a party! Tails: Get ready for 3 days of enjoyment, because it'll be fun! Threetails: What?! 3?! (death stares Crystal) Crystal: What? I didn't know. Threetails continued death staring. Amy: Oh my, what will we do first? Cream: It's summer, shouldn't we do something fun? Cheese: Chao? Cosmo: How about we relax before we do something fun? Everyone: Yeah! So after relaxing a bit...... Tails: Ok, now how about a jetski fight? It'll look cool! Shadow: I'll go, but I'll need a formidable opponent. (stares at Sonic) Sonic is shivering because of the water. Tails: Come on, Sonic, you've ridden a waterbike before, this is no different! Sonic: Fine... After they got out there, most of them were cheering. While Manic was cheering for Sonic, he bumped into Threetails. They stared at each other before moving away from each other. With the fight... Sonic: I don't like this... Shadow: Just try to knock me off, you coward! You're good with land obviously, but you're a wimp when it comes to water! He then knocked Sonic in. Shadow: How pathetic of an opponent you were. Shadow then sprays water on his face. Chapter 3 - The First Evening After Shadow returned, everyone had a small party as the sun set. After the party was over, Sonic and Tails decided to give the others their rooms. Sonic: Ok, me and my siblings will share a room. Manic: Oh yeah! Sonia: Well, that's nice. Sonia walked off to prepare, while Manic preferred to stay behind. Tails: Me and Cosmo will share a room... Cosmo: Ok, I'll see you soon. She then moved off. Sonic: Now, you's won't like this, but, Knuckles and Rouge will- Knuckles: I am not sharing a room with her! Rouge: Why do I have to sleep with this loud knucklehead, you're such a snorer! Knuckles: Geez, you girls are so sensitive! Sonic: Be quiet, I know it's annoying, but it's all we've got. They then stalked off. Sonic: Amy, Cream and Cheese will share a room- Amy: Yeah! But I want to be with Sonic! Cream: You've got me! Cheese: Chao chao! They went off to prepare. Sonic: Shade will have her own room. Shade: Alright, no problem with me. She walked off. Sonic: Crystal will have her own room. Crystal: Ok. She decided to walk off, but came back after dropping her stuff. Sonic: Threetails and Maria will share a room, and Shadow will get his own. As Threetails and Maria went off to prepare, Shadow raged. Shadow: Why am I not in a room with Threetails?! Sonic: Because I don't want you two planning anything. Shadow: Like what? Sonic: Like anything to ruin the party! Shadow: I'm not going to be planning something evil with my...(blushes)... to ruin a party made by my immature rival who can't swim! Sonic: I'm not going to have you with her end of story! Tails: We need to use the rooms anyway, can't waste them! Threetails was listening in. Manic in his room was listening to Threetails, as he admired her. Sonia: What are you doing? Manic: I'm listening to that coolio fox at the party, she seems awesome! Sonia: Oh my god. Sonic: Sorry, Shadow, you aren't going in a room with her. Shadow: Don't make me hurt you, Bluey. Sonic: Calm down and go, it's not like you're gone from her forever. Tails: Now if we did that, we'd allow it. Shadow then stalked off. Nothing really happened for the rest, until yelling came from Knuckles and Rouge's room. Knuckles: Why do I have to be in a room with you anyway?! Rouge: Because Big Blue told us to... Knuckles: Come on, you're as annoying as Sonic himself! Rouge: He was the one that put us in this situation! Knuckles: That's it! They then had a small physical fight in their room. Sonic: Guys, stop fighting! Tails: They'll calm down. For now, let's get to sleep. Crystal: Agreed. They then walked off to their rooms and turned off the lights. Chapter 4 - The Next Day The next morning, things happened like a normal day. Sonic: Who should wake up Threetails? Shadow: Me. He goes into Threetails' room. Shadow: Waaaaaake uuup Threetails.... Threetails gets scared and falls out of the bed. Threetails: AAH! After a relatively normal morning, Manic went over to Sonic. Manic: Uh, who is that fox over there? Sonic: Uh, she's Threetails, I'd be cautious as she likes Shadow- Manic ran over and hugged her. Manic: Oh my god, you're awesome! Threetails: Whaa......? Manic: I'm Manic, and I wanna be your best friend! Shadow: Better not get any closer... Threetails: Uuuummm..... ok? Manic: YAY! Threetails: (thinking) This is weird.... After having more fun, and after Tails hugging Threetails, she finally went over to Crystal. Crystal: Aw, but everyone hugging you is a GOOD thing! Threetails: But I'm not huggable! Cream: Yay, hugs! But she went over to Amy and hugged her. Threetails: See? Crystal: People still like you though. Like... Threetails: Shut up. After lunchtime, Tails asked if anyone wanted to go swimming. Tails: Because it's hot and we all want to cool off! Amy: I agree. Sonic: I disagree... Threetails: Same here... Most of everyone went in, except for Amy and Sonia. Threetails was staring at them. Amy: Come on, you can come in the water! Sonia: Come with us. Threetails: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! After Amy and Sonia dragged her off, they made go into a swimsuit. Threetails: (shivering) I'm gonna die.... I'm gonna die! Amy: You are so not! Sonia: Come on, now join the rest of us! Threetails was still shivering whilst following them. When they went, Threetails went in, and froze up because of worry. Amy: See? It's fine! She swam off, along with Sonia. Threetails growled for the entirity of her time in the water. Later that night after dinner, Cheese found a mistletoe. Shadow and Threetails were sitting next to each other on a bench. Cheese flew above them with the mistletoe. Rouge: Oh god. Cream: Awwwww.... Amy: That'll be so cute! Maria: It's so good for Shadow to have found someone... Crystal: Heh heh heh... Sonic: This'll be fun. Threetails: Oh god no... (nervously blushing) Shadow then shifted closer to her. They then slightly kissed. Everyone except Threetails and Shadow: Awwwwwwww............. After that, and dinner, they prepared for bed again. Shadow: Good night Threetails... Threetails: Earlier today... Shadow: Yes I know. Good night. They all then slept. Chapter 5 - The Last Day In the morning, Threetails and Rouge woke up early. Rouge: Look who it is, the thief! Threetails: Look who's calling who a thief! Rouge: You stole who seriously liked me! Threetails: He never liked you! Rouge: Really? He LOVED me, before he met you... Threetails: Oh yeah? Rouge: I'm not going to bother. Rouge then picked up Threetails, put her in a box then wrapped her up. Threetails: (in box) Mrrrrrrm mrrrrrmmrrrrrrmm MRRRRRRRRRMMMM MMM MMM! Rouge: I want Shadow, and I want nobody to get in my way! See ya. She walked out. After coming outside and waiting for a while, some started to worry about Threetails. Crystal: Where is she? She hasn't slept late this time, but, she is not here! Tails: She might appear if we do present time. Amy: How about one checks that area now? Crystal: I'll go. She then went, and noticed one of the presents was jiggling about. Crystal: What's that? She opened it to reveal Threetails, gasping for breath. Threetails: Oh thank you, I was running out of air in there! Crystal: Well, I'm glad I found you now. After lunchtime, Knuckles was crushing the can of drink he'd been having. Knuckles: No one else can do this as well as me! Threetails: Really? I certainly can! And she got her finished one down to a miniscule size. Threetails: See? It's even smaller than yours! Knuckles: Alright then, let's see! So they have a can-crushing contest, whilst Manic and Sonia watched, facepalming themselves for thinking this was a good idea. Knuckles: I WILL BE STRONGER THAN YOU! Threetails: Noooooo..... Threetails won. Knuckles: Oh fine then. That was weird, bye. Sonia: That was crazy. Manic: Threetails is awesome! Crystal and Amy after a while, later, decided to talk. Amy: Hey, Crystal, do you think I'm gonna get closer to Sonic as much as Shadow's done with Threetails? Crystal: No, because we all know Sonic will run and run from your proposition. Amy: No he won't! We all know Sonic loves me, deep down... Crystal: ...and he's too afraid to admit it? You've had ages, Amy, that hasn't gotten you anywhere! Amy: NO, I've grown a little closer, and he knows.... eventually, he will fall in my arms asking me to be with him, and that will be the best moment of my life! Crystal: In your dreams, Sonic will never love you by anything more than a friend, but not as his wife. Amy: Shut UP! You're getting it! Crystal: Not now, see ya! She then ran off. Cream, in the meanwhile.... Cream: Hey, Cheese! Cheese: Chao? Cream: How about we go cheer Shadow up? He seems lonely... and might want a play! Cheese: Chao chao! They then approached Shadow, with very kind looks. Cream: Hey Shadow! Wanna play a game with us? Cheese: Chao? Shadow: No. He walked off. Cream: He probably wants to play a game with US! Let's follow him! Cheese: Chao! Shadow, as he was being followed, considerably got more annoyed. Shadow: WHY?! WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?! Cream: Aren't you playing a game with... us? Shadow: NO! I WANT YOU TO GO PLAY WITH THE OTHERS. He does a very angry face, whilst Cream and Cheese back off. That night, after a normal day with presents and a party, they had dinner, with bon-bons. However, Threetails was sitting in between Shadow and Manic, and when they got bon-bons, they fought over qho should pull with Threetails first. Manic: I want to, I just met her! Shadow: Well this is our good time together, I can do it with her! Manic: Says you! Shadow: I will do it with Threetails first, then you, ok? Manic: NOOOOO!!!! Threetails: Uh what? Shadow: Don't worry, you can have me first. Manic: (starts crying) Threetails: Uh.... what's going on....? Crystal: I have no clue. Hey, here's a thought, you can both pull together! Shadow and Manic: OHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Knuckles and Rouge meanwhile, were fighting over what side to pull. Knuckles: I WANT the BIGGER side! Rouge: No, smelly, I want the bigger side! They fought for a while until it broke as everyone else celebrated. When they were going to bed, everyone prepared for the leaving day, which was the next day. Sonic: I've had a fun time. Tails: Yeah, it was really fun. Next year we should do something like this. Sonic: Next time we'll organise the rooms much better. Tails: Yes. Good night! Sonic: Ok, good night, buddy! Chapter 6 - The Going Home After the morning normals... Sonic explained everything. Sonic: So we've had alot of fun, with you all, and when Christmas finally comes, we'll all be happy. Tails: Yeah, but thanks for participating! We're in Seaside Hill right now, you should know your way homes from here. Knuckles: Right. Shade: It was fun. Cosmo: I enjoyed it. Maria: Same. Shadow: I had alot of enjoyment, especially with someone.... Threetails blushed. Rouge: Hmph, I had a nice time, with some in the way. Crystal: We should do this again sometime. Amy: I agree with Crystal. Cream: Yes, same. Me and Cheese had a blast! Cheese: Chao chao chao! Manic: Yeah, we should. That way, we can meet up again! Sonia: As we're nearly ALWAYS on adventures or something. Sonic: Goodbye everyone, see you later! Tails: We'll trust you all to take care of yourselves. Everyone except Sonic and Tails: OK! They then all went home, remembernin the moments they had here. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfic Category:Fanfictions Category:Fan Fiction Category:Pinkolol's fanfics